swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Catelyn Kerenmosa
Lady Catelyn Kerenmosa was a Antrixian noble and member of the Antrixian Landsting. As a liege to House Lexander, Catelyn and her family were heavily allied with House Strykia. At the start of the Imperial occupation of the Commonwealth, "Cat" led a large percentage of House Kerenmosa's forces in retaliation against the newly christened Imperial forces as they blitzed the worlds within the sovereign territory . Faced with defeat, Lady Kerenmosa evacuated as many of her forces as she could. Joining with Admoral Edric Strykia and the resistance forces, "Cat" became a strong supporter of the resistance and Lord Draygan Strykia. Catelyn was considered one of the Resistance leaders for many years during the occupation. She was instrumental in forming underground networks throughout the Commonwealth as well as orchestrating the escape of many refugees, helping them flee Imperial persecution. Cat also acted as a personal adviser to Draygan. Following the apparent death of Draygan, Cat was one of the first Antrixian nobles to go in search of the Strykia twins. Locating Allyson Strykia, Cat became one of the main figureheads of the Landsting in Exile under Graydon Strykia. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Noble DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 5D, Melee Combat 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 6D+1, Cultures 5D+1, Languages 6D, (s)Planetary Systems: Antrixian Commonwealth 8D, (s)Tactics: Guerrilla Warfare 6D+2, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 4D+2, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+2, Capital Ship Piloting 5D+1, Capital Ship Shields 5D, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+1, Sensors 5D PERCEPTION 4D Command 6D+1, Con 6D, Persuasion 7D+2, Search 5D+1, Sneak 5D+2 STRENGTH 2D+1 Brawling 4D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D, First Aid 4D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast bidding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with outbursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 18 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, Rank Cylinders, Holdout Blaster (3D+1), Knife (STR+1D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters